


like the bough of a willow tree

by JasperMeadows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperMeadows/pseuds/JasperMeadows
Summary: "El cuerpo recuerda, y sus memorias hablande esplendores y humedades"Memoria del cuerpo by Alejandro Oliveros(Translation in end notes)
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar) & Reader, Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	like the bough of a willow tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narqueen/gifts).



> A little piece that emerged out of an incredible idea @narqueen put in my head and since it is her birthday WEEK (yes, you read that right) I couldn't stop myself from writing this. It was quick and spontaneous so I wanted to keep it separate from Sour Cherry and I hope you enjoy it as much as I adored writing it.

_**Human body: the physical substance of the human organism, composed of living cells and extracellular materials and organized into tissues, organs, and systems.**_

Technically all of it is true: the human body does contain some of the most infinitely complex systems of all existence. Generations of humans have gotten lost in the curious ways these microorganisms interact to create processes, movement, and structures. Giving way to life and breath. Fostering entire ecosystems beneath layers of skin and vein. 

And despite all of this, none of it seemed to capture the _true_ wonder of it all. 

For what is a human body if not also the vessel of extraordinary beings? How is it that it can contain the most exquisite creation of the universe, making that amalgamation of cell and tissue appear entirely pedestrian in comparison? 

How is it that a human body brought you Kuvira?

As you watch her perched atop the foot of your bed, gliding her fingers through her billowing black hair, you are left at a mental impasse. 

You have spent many months with Kuvira in many ways. You have seen her at her happiest, folded over in laughter and glowing with the delight of newfound love. You have also seen her at her most devastated, watching her eyes fade into apathy and her body collapsing in defeat.

You have watched consciousness unfold over her face with sunlight pooling against her skin and seen the anxieties of the day melt into slumber beneath the embrace of the moon. 

Yet, having experienced all of this and more, you are left astounded by the reality that the universe brought you to Kuvira, allowed your paths to cross and fundamentally altered all that you knew to be true. 

And all of this contained in a mere body. _How is it possible?_

She seems to sense your gaze, turning around and letting the faintest smile lift the corners of her mouth. “Something the matter?” she inquires. She lifts herself up and walks towards you, letting her body dip into the mattress as she kneels at your side. 

You push yourself up and bend your legs until your knees touch Kuvira’s and you lean forward so your hands rest on her thighs. She watches you curiously, confusion blooming across her face. 

“Absolutely nothing,” you respond. Your voice is so soft, so overcome with pure emotion, that you almost have trouble believing it comes from you. Kuvira notices as well and she lifts her hands, hovering them over yours with a sense of shyness that’s uncharacteristic of her. 

When she eventually lets her fingers rest over yours, the resulting warmth seems to amplify everything for a moment before it eventually concentrates into a mass of thrumming heat inside your belly. 

“Kuvira,” you whisper and she gingerly tightens her grasp. She makes a short humming sound, watching the way your hands rest with hers, before she looks up at you again. Her expression is open and filled with tenderness, making the words you had carefully planned out dissipate into nothing. 

Instead, you are drawn in by the pull of her presence alone, the points where your bodies connect seemingly drawing you closer until your face is a breath’s distance away from hers. 

From here, you can see everything despite the encroaching shadows of dusk: the broad sweeps of her eyebrows, the delicate dip and arch of her lips, the individual strands of hair that fall over her temples and cheekbones. 

You start to question your initial musings...perhaps there was more to this than you accounted for. At least when it came to Kuvira.

By the time you pull yourself out of your thoughts, you’re afraid too much time has passed and Kuvira is put off by your peculiar behavior. But true to her nature, she stays still and watches you intently. Her hands stay folded over yours and her breath remains steady. 

“Kuvira,” you say again and this time her name carries greater weight. She bores her eyes into yours and nods. “Please,” she whispers. Her hands curl over your jaw and she presses her forehead against yours. Those two syllables finally shatter your daze and you touch your mouth to hers with a gentleness that brings you back to your very first time. 

The moment your lips touch Kuvira’s is like the combination of every perfect feeling in the world. It’s the sensation of sunlight warming your skin on a cloudy afternoon. It’s the ocean breeze getting caught in your hair just as the sky starts to break through the mist. It’s the nectar of fresh fruit spreading across your tongue after craving it for far too long. 

It’s every single thing and more but also none of them at all because nothing could realistically compare to the feeling of Kuvira’s mouth pressed against yours. And when her hands pull you forward until her back falls onto the bed and you’re hovering over her body, it’s a level of bliss only Kuvira could evoke. 

She makes a quiet sound that gets trapped in her throat and it’s unbearably sweet so you can do nothing but kiss her harder, letting your hand sweep her hair away and cup the back of her head. You stay in this embrace for several moments, savoring every sensation before you pull away and move your lips elsewhere. 

You press them across Kuvira’s forehead and her hairline. A kiss on each of her temples and over both her eyes. Another at the tip of her nose and several across her cheeks. Two more at each corner of her mouth and one more at the center of her chin. Each one conveying what you hope Kuvira understands to be the depth of your affections, your commitment to her happiness and her security.

You graze your mouth across the strong line of her jaw and the smooth stretch of skin along her neck. When you reach the base of her throat, you feel the brush of fabric against your chin. You look down towards the thin buttons that conceal Kuvira’s body and look back up at her. “Take it off,” she encourages, her voice nearly inaudible. 

You start undoing each button, pulling apart the fabric slowly and watching in rapture as her naked skin emerges. You pepper a kiss on every spot that’s left uncovered before pressing a final one to her sternum, brushing your fingers over her breasts before carefully taking a nipple into your mouth. 

The rush of air that escapes Kuvira’s lips can be felt through her chest and you grin when her hands fly to the back of your neck. You spend time fondling each one, enjoying the way each nub hardens against your tongue. Her breathing progressively grows shakier so you break away because you have _so_ much more left to do. 

All that’s left on her now is a thin pair of cotton trousers so you look up at her again and she nods, whispering, “Off.” The article is removed in seconds, cascading to the ground where it joins Kuvira’s blouse, and you edge backwards on the bed. 

You feel yourself growing excited with so much of Kuvira’s flesh on unapologetic display but you do your best to calm the frenzy. Tonight you have time and you intend to make use of every second. So you drift lower and lower, ensuring not a moment goes by where you aren’t connected to Kuvira in some way. You let your mouth skim over her hips and her thighs, her knees and her shins, her ankles and even the delicate arch of her foot. 

As you come across the solidity of bone and tendon, you also come to the realization that _all of it_ is right: you revere every part of her, from the most visible shapes and contours to that which remains unseen, because every part makes Kuvira who she is. 

It’s what allows her to wake up in the morning and cradle you with those charming green eyes. It’s what allows _you_ to gently hold the back of her knee in your hand right now as you bring your lips to her inner thigh. It’s what fills the room with the beautiful sound of her voice curling around your name and breathing it out in desperate puffs of air. 

All of this and more—a marriage of body and soul. 

You carry her leg back onto the bed and let your cheek rest on her hip, settling your hand over her abdomen and waiting. “Kuvira...I want to touch you,” you whisper against her, dragging a line over her skin with your tongue and smiling when she quakes in response. “Can I touch you here?” You drag your finger over the small hood of skin that covers her clit. 

Kuvira sighs harshly and breathes a shaky “Yes” that makes the hairs on the back of your neck prickle with excitement. Whereas you’re normally much more zealous at this point, tonight you want to submerge yourself in every sound, response, and movement. So you tentatively push back the fold and circle your fingertip over the swollen bud, using the growing moisture to roll it beneath your touch. 

Kuvira responds instantly, her body twitching hard before relaxing again. You watch your finger with great concentration, observing the film of wetness coat your skin with each swiping motion. Beneath your cheek you feel Kuvira’s leg start to tremble so you lightly squeeze her thigh in what you hope is a reassuring manner. 

She gets wetter with each passing moment and while it’s invigorating, it stimulates your fascination even more. Between the feeling of her arousal spreading over your hand and her breathy moans echoing in the space around you, you wonder how on earth such a glorious human made her way into your hands, releasing herself to you in all her vulnerability. You wonder if Kuvira is a synthesis of divine creation and human form because how else could this moment alone induce such raw emotion in your chest? 

By the time you start pressing into her, there’s a damp patch just below Kuvira’s hips. You feel the stickiness pool around your finger and inch towards your palm. Kuvira quickly starts urging you to add another, then another, until three of your fingers are lured into her body with a deliciously tight squeeze. 

Kuvira gasps your name and it turns into a piercing keen when you lift your fingers upwards and drag them across the bundle of nerves that intensifies everything she’s feeling. You stay like this for a while, feeling your own desire smear against your groin, but never once considering stopping your motions because the sights and sounds are too impeccable to disrupt. 

When you pull out, Kuvira groans and you kiss her hips once more before going back to her face and dragging your fingers across her lips. You watch, mesmerized, as her come glosses over her mouth, her eyes locked on yours. The bright pink tip of her tongue pokes out and swipes away the glaze, slinking over your fingers before drawing them in past her teeth. 

She stops then looks at you with an expression so fierce it seems to materialize words out of silence, words that never actually become sound but land on your heart with equal impact. 

“What do you want, Kuvira?” you ask quietly , cupping her face in your hands and swiping your thumbs across her cheekbones. You hold her as if letting go would mean releasing her forever and though you know it to be ridiculous, you can’t allow yourself the chance of Kuvira ever feeling less than totally and utterly treasured. 

“I want...I want all of it. More... _everything_ ,” she breaths, her eyes darting away with another wave of apparent timidity. It’s unlike her to be this way, unable to articulate her desires and look at you when you touch her like this. But it reminds you that this is still very new to Kuvira. 

You once wondered if she had ever been touched like this, held in a way that expressed a depth of love that could shatter one’s reality and redefine an entire existence. Not too long ago you realized she hadn’t—this was Kuvira’s first time feeling truly and unequivocally loved in every possible way. Not admired for her bending or her charisma, but profoundly adored for simply _existing_. 

“It’s alright,” you murmur, resting your forehead over hers. “I want it too.” 

She releases a breath of relief and when she looks at you again, you can’t deny her what she so desperately craves right now. So you move away again until you’re back between her legs, parting them like the delicate pages of some great piece of literature.

You inscribe lines of prose against the supple flesh of her thighs and calves with each touch of your lips. Your fingers carve lyrics of praise against whatever area of skin you can reach, crafting entire stanzas across this body that is crafted of poetry itself.

The wet creases of skin lure you forward until her vulva brushes against your lower lip and your hands relax along her waist, holding her with a manner so delicate one might mistake it for the feather-like embrace of a hummingbird’s wings. Her bittersweet scent wafts over your face and you look up at her, carefully dragging your tongue over a ridge of moist flesh.

She gasps immediately and looks down, her eyes widening in a way that would probably be comical if you weren’t thoroughly swept up in your present endeavor. You loosen your hands and extend them to the sides, angling your fingers upwards as encouragement until you feel Kuvira’s dewy palms slide against yours. You apply the faintest amount of pressure, praying it conveys the reassurance you’re unable to express in words and Kuvira’s eyes slide closed just as you part her open slowly. 

You allow yourself to savor her familiar taste as it spreads across your tongue. You pay close attention to every detail: the flavor of Kuvira’s come and her sweat; the feeling of her perspiring hands laced with yours and her thighs around your face; the sound of her barely subdued moans; the scent of sex permeating your bed and undoubtedly the entire room; and the incomparable view of her body lay sprawled beneath your mouth. 

Though you keep your eyes closed for the most part, when you peek through you are taken aback by the delicate sweeps and creases of muscle, bone, and skin, all reflecting a muted silver shine as moonlight pours into your chambers. It’s a vision that couldn’t be reproduced in any other form—no human could possibly interpret and capture such a degree of grace and splendor. 

It keeps your movements leisurely and soft, wanting to hear the mounting volume of sounds and feel the heightened trembling of her limbs for as long a period of time as possible. You tighten your hands around Kuvira’s. 

_I am here with you. I’ll take care of you. I have and I always will._

Her fingers spasm and respond with a light squeeze: a confirmation, an understanding, a reciprocated promise. 

You clench your eyes shut and focus on bringing Kuvira to her precipice now, dipping your tongue inside and breathing sharply when she tightens her grip around your face, slowly starting to roll her hips forward while chanting your name in panting breaths. 

The sound of her pleasure alone is enough to heighten your own arousal and you twist your legs in an attempt to hold yourself back. But then Kuvira’s knees shift and the balls of her feet dig into your spine, drawing her body closer against your tongue. 

You groan into her and her muffled sounds become keening whines interspersed with gasps of your name and the occasional profanity. She keeps the movement of her hips slow, never once releasing your hand. You hold onto it firmly and squeeze: a reassurance, a declaration, an affirmation. 

You swipe your tongue upwards just as Kuvira cants her hip down and feel a new surge of wetness coat your lips and your chin. She rides it out slowly, her speech slurred until words become far too complicated and everything becomes an incoherent jumble of sounds instead. 

When she descends back into herself, she coaxes you upward and bridges your mouths together in a graceless kiss. It sings everything you both want to say but are unable to verbalize so you pour the magnitude of your emotions into every kiss, carrying your praises into Kuvira’s mouth so she might feel the shape and taste of love and hunger. 

She starts whisking her hand downwards until she reaches between your legs, letting her fingers tease over the opening, and starts stroking your forthcoming orgasm out of you. 

Her movements are gentle but not quite as calculated or measured as they usually are. No, this time they are guided by something else entirely. Kuvira’s face is still touched by the aftereffects of her own climax, slackened and heavy, but it’s nearly made invisible by the impassioned fire brimming in her eyes. 

It speaks of a sentiment that cannot be captured in speech or script, only in the incandescent light of Kuvira’s eyes that somehow manages to peer through the dark. Or perhaps it’s not perceptible at all but you know it exists because you feel its ferocity in Kuvira’s uninterrupted gaze.

“Let it out. I got you. I got you too,” she whispers into your cheek. She uses her free hand to reach for yours, tangling your fingers together again and holding you with a tenderness you didn’t think was possible to express with the simple touch of hands alone. 

Very little time passes before it hits you, your thighs closing together to press Kuvira deeper and closer. It’s not just the usual rush of earth-splitting bliss. Something else saturates your nerves until you’re afraid you’ll be unable to contain it all, that it will spill over and crack the very fabric of reality because just how much can a mere body withstand all that Kuvira makes you feel? 

But Kuvira is patient, coaxing every bit out of you before she senses your hypersensitivity and she stops. You feel the continued brush of her lips on your cheek, her hand clasped with yours, and a weight shifting the bed beside you. She cocoons herself beneath your arm, twining your legs together, and resting her head on your shoulder. 

Eventually you’re able to make sense of your surroundings again, feeling Kuvira’s fingers drift over your chest and sketching patterns into the skin while her breath fills the crook of your neck. You wiggle around, making sure you don’t shift her head too much, and bring your palm to her cheek yet again. 

It’s the simplest gesture but between you both, it’s an offering of oneself. A vow. A tangible reminder that you cherish Kuvira in a way neither of you can comprehend but that both of you know to be true.

Her lips curl into the softest smile and she looks at you thoughtfully. “What?” she asks, turning her face to press a kiss into your palm. The gesture makes your chest tighten and swell at the same time and you are certain all other life has ceased to exist in that moment. All that you see and understand is Kuvira and the warmth of her face in your hand. 

The greatest poem you have ever held, the radiance of moonlight itself cradled against your palm. 

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” you respond, leaning forward until the tips of your noses touch. A giggle bubbles over and she cups her hand over your jaw in a mirror image of yours. 

“I think I could take a guess,” she laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Movement" by Hozier
> 
> Poem translation:  
> "The body remembers, and its memories speak  
> of splendors and dampness"


End file.
